


Only hell - Part 1 - Kaido x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Only hell - Part 1 - Kaido x Reader

Betrayal, that’s all you could feel, being given to the emperor Kaido as a slave, his pet, by your own captain no less, a man you thought that cared for you, “damn that Apoo.. I’ll never forgive him..” You sat chained in a large cave next to the giant brooding man who sobbed uncontrollably and drank heavily. The heavy metal collar around your neck would dig into your skin whenever he would even slightly tug it. He would always be sobbing about the failure of the fallen Doflamingo, when his men would inform him of more news of failure, his despair would turn into rage, causing him to lash out. Your chain being attached to his belt, you would be forced to dangle in the air, you gripped your collar to keep it from snapping your neck. You swung violently until he was finished with his tantrum and he finally rested back on the ground, going back to drinking heavily. You were finally able to breathe after what felt like hours being swung around like a ragdoll, had he forgotten you were attached to him like a keychain?

Later on, Kaido had passed out drunken and sobbing, leaving you to do damage control on your neck, ‘what does he even want with me? Am I just a decoration for his pants? What did I do to deserve this?’ You thought, feeling the deep gash on your neck from the collar with shaky fingers, you just wanted it to end. You suddenly felt the touch of Kaido’s fingers run over the top of your head and turn to the large man, who was drunken, but awake, “are you crying over the losses I’ve endured?” He asked in a low, slurred tone. You felt if you answered incorrectly that he would simply snap your neck, which you weren’t totally opposed to, but rather than ending your life then and there, you nodded. “You’re not just saying that so I won’t kill you, are you?” He again asked. You shook your head, “good. I can see why that Scratchmen gave you to me.” You bit your lip angrily at his name, which Kaido took note of even with his inebriation. He picked you up carefully and rested you on his torso before blacking out snoring, was this his way of showing kindness? Whatever the case, you curled up onto his hip and nestled closely for warmth, even though he smelled of sweat and alcohol, it was better than the cold, hard floor.

The next day, you were being lightly shaken awake, but not by his touch. When you opened your eyes, you seemed to be swaying up and down steadily, the smell of his musk filled the air around you. You sat up to see what it could be, and to your horror, you look down to see that you were in fact laying on top of his now hardened shaft. Though he was still unconscious, you assumed this is what they called ‘morning wood’ that men obtained in the early hours of the morning when they were about to wake up. You carefully tried to slip off of it, but as you started to move, he began to stir. He rubbed his face and groaned, “bastard Doflamingo…” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He peered down at you in a compromising position, it had looked like you straddled him when in reality you were trying to get off. “What’s this? Trying to seduce me?” He hummed, sitting up, a grin snaking it’s way to his lips, “are you trying to make your master feel something other than pain?” You shift nervously, still trying to get yourself off the giant throbbing sequoia, unable to find the right words, “I-I-I-“

“I see, but it looks like I could rip you in half with my cock, you can barely wrap your legs around it,” he frowned, making you bounce on his shaft as pre juices seeped through his pants with excitement. He hummed in thought, rubbing his chin on how he could enter you without tearing through you, “well, I have this growth serum that Caesar gave me, it’s only temporary but it should be enough for me to finish.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle that looked micro sized in his hand then handed it to you, “just take a sip, I don’t know how potent this is.” You nod and carefully take the bottle, opening it and only taking a small sip as you were instructed. It was just moments later that you felt your body feel strange, as if it was stretching. You shake violently as your body started to grow, the collar on your neck would tighten before shattering and crumbling before you, whatever clothes remained on you shredded. You grew to about half his size when you stopped growing, your body felt weak as you rest against his chest, “you’re just a little smaller than I wanted you to grow, but at least this should do.” He felt over your naked body and stopped on your backside, rubbing a finger at your back entrance, “I can screw any hole I want right? I think I’m gonna do both,” he decided.

You were unable to move in your weakened state, the sudden growth hadn’t reached your muscles yet, so you couldn’t protest even if you wanted. He wasted no time unzipping his pants and letting himself fling out, his member was now at least an above average size for your grown body. “Why aren’t you moving? Is it from the serum?” He asked, all you could do was hum out your response, “m-mhm..” He hummed and made you lay on the ground, “damn, well, this is good enough.” He prodded your entrance and roughly slipped in, your eye twitched slightly as he was less than delicate at the start, his member hard as a rock and fitting in so tightly, “damn. Even for your size now it’s a tight fit, it must hurt.” He grinned and reached for his bottle of booze, taking a big swig of it as he moved his hips, “ah! This tastes even better, we should do this more often.” He proceeded to drink and thrust as the back of your body was being forced to scratch against the rocks with every thrust. His drinking got sloppier as he became intoxicated from both the alcohol and sex, “fuck yeah! Takes my mind right off that damn- ehh- who was I mad at?” He chuckles, his hips starting to go rampant, “eh, who cares, I’m having the time of my life!” He cheered. You didn’t dare cry out in pain as he pressed on, it seemed to get more painful by the second as the rocks dug deeper into your skin.

He laughed drunkenly very loudly, it frightened his men, he was never this cheerful, the sound of his laughter was menacing. He picked you up by the back of your head and pulled you into a forced kiss, viciously forcing his tongue into your mouth. His breath alone could get you drunk, his saliva tasted like pure alcohol. You slowly become drunken as the growth effects started to ware off, it became increasingly tighter around him as you began to shrink, you muster the strength to claw the ground beneath you. “Damn it, you’re already shrinking. It’s so tight I’m gonna-“ He grunts loudly, releasing a wave of conquerors haki. His men in the surrounding area blacked out and collapsed. You were blacking out as well, the last thing you see before everything goes black was Kaido’s grinning face. He pulled out of you just as he finished inside, though tight, he managed to slip out before you got any smaller. He pressed on your shrinking stomach to force out his juices so you wouldn’t pop when you returned to normal size. He reached for your chain to lock you back, but noticed that your collar was broken, then, started to sob, “damn it! The chain is broken all because Caesar’s serum made her grow! Damn that Caesar!” He wined, though it was him who made you take it. He picked you up delicately and walked you over to a nearby cage, “I’ll just have to leave you here until I get you a new leash, you had better behave yourself while you’re in here, my pet.”

To be continued.


End file.
